Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device with minimization of crack occurrences in a wiring in a flexible substrate via accurate bending of the flexible substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display device has attracted of attention as a next generation display device. Such a flexible device may be capable of displaying an image in a case of a substrate bending like paper via formation of a display unit, a wiring and/or the like on a flexible substrate made of a flexible material such as plastic.
As the flexible display device has been increasingly applied to diverse fields such as a monitor of a computer, a television (TV), and a personal mobile device, a flexible display device having a large display area and a reduced volume and weight has been studied. Especially, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is a self-emission display device without a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Accordingly, it has been attempted to manufacture a flexible display device with easy bending and can have a relatively thin thickness by using the flexible substrate in the organic light-emitting display device.